Don't get bitten!
by CaramelldansenXLove
Summary: What do you get when you put Team 7,8,10 and the Cullens together, plus 3 OCs, a new village, twists, minus senseis? Yeah, I'm not good at math either so we have a calculator for this. Wait what? Newborn Vampires VS Ninjas? Is the calculator broken?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Naruto**

**Hehehe Yep finished the twilight saga =D Yeppers! So……I got interested in a Naruto/twilight story. Anyways….this story includes three OCs, a new village, and some tweaks here and there. So I don't mean to steal ANYTHING so if a take an idea of yours( unless it's the Naruto/twilight crossover thing) then I deeply appologise since I don't mean to…..**

**So……yes, this takes place during the third book and after the Asuma death's arc….ENJOY!**

* * *

The Gondaime Hokage was definitely NOT in a good mood. She sighed, irritated, as their new client and the money he was paying was VERY convincing. However, her city was not in a condition to be send some of her best ninjas when the Akatsuki could strike at any moment. The client, however, needed their help, as if they had their own Akatsuki, yet theirs were not human, as was the client.

"Lady Hokage, if you wish to not accept my offer, I will take my business elsewhere." A man said in a velvety voice, his face just as beautiful, but this man was happily married. Tsunade growled in annoyance, this man had the nerve! However, the client was right, and she gave her final decision.

"Very well, Mr. Cullen. Now about the price……"

After a discussion with Carlisle, which very much pleased the council as they could finally send the demon brat somewhere far away from Konoha, Tsunade called for her trusted assistant, Shizune.

"Shizune! Send the Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10!"

"Hai! But, Lady Tsunade, what about Team Gai? For missions like this, Team Gai would be a great choice." Tsunade's eye twitched.

"I am aware of that. I think it's time to ask one of our allies for help."

"Sand?"

"No, I'm sure you have heard of a new, prestigious village. I need you to contact them, immediately." Shizune's eyes widened greatly, as she scurried out.

"H-Hai! Of course my lady!" Tsunade folded her arms as she stared at an empty sake bottle lying on her desk. Oh yes, this was definitely a troubling mission.

"Naruto! Stop!" a very much annoyed pinkette yelled after her mischievous team mate. Said blonde only turned and gave a foxy grin.

"Come on, live Sakura-chan! All I wanted was ramen!" Of course, the one thing Naruto might love more than learning anything, the happy stand with those intoxicating noodles.

"But you haven't fully recovered yet!" The medic called after the fleeing figure. Naruto ran faster, choosing to ignore her cries and facing her wrath much later after he had his meal. However, his plan only seemed to have more distractions than a rather powerful kunoichi.

"Yo." Kakashi-sensei sure had amazing timing.

"ARGH! What the-?!" Naruto glared defiantly at the masked nin.

"Hey, before you run off again, Lady Tsunade entrusted me to gather the members to a new mission." After hearing the word mission, his ears perked up. He looked up hopefully at his senior, who shook his head. This wasn't about Sasuke this time……

" No, it's in a completely different land. Lady Tsunade will inform us more about the mission details." With the message delivered, he walked away to find the other teams. Naruto sighed, however he continued along his way. Baa-chan wouldn't mind if he was a little late……

Hinata Hyuuga was a shy, meek girl. SOOOOO when the silver haired jonin popped in front of her face, she of course hit his pressure points.

"Ugh….." The perverted nin groaned.

"Ah! Gomen Kakashi-san! I-I didn't m-mean to." The Hyuuga heiress apologized. The only things the jonin could do was nod.

"Ah Hinata-sama. Lady Tsunade has called me to inform you of a new mission. Please meet her at the Hokage Tower in 15 minutes." He abruptly explained. Hinata nodded as she unlocked the blocked chakra. With that said, he poofed off to Kami knows where. Hinata shook her head and continued on her stroll through the park. Maybe, if she pretended that did not happen, the little meeting did not happen.

Team 10 was currently walking over to the barbeque joint. This was now there team meeting place, ever since Asuma had died in the hands of Akatsuki, leaving a heavy hole in their hearts. However, what hurt more was when a certain jonin managed to fall on top of the team, with Choji under him, but on top of Ino and Shikamaru. Kakashi quickly recomposed himself and said in an orderly tone.

"Meet at the Hokage Tower in 13 minutes." And with that, he poofed to find the remaining Team 8 members. Team 10 released a groan of frustration. Oh yes, they will be avenged, no matter how troublesome it would be.

"Akamaru! Get ready!" Kiba yelled at his furry companion. The dog barked back and charged at the silent, unmoving figure with its master. Shino moved his arms forward, releasing thousands of tiny bugs. However, in that moment, Kakashi had to stop them before they hurt him.

"Ano, stop for a moment! Lady Tsunade wanted you guys to partake in a mission. Meet the rest at the Hokage Tower in 10 minutes." And poof! He was gone.

'_More? Must be important….Why?_' Shino thought, only to be cut off as Kiba charged at him once again, continuing their training session once more.

Sakura sighed once again, Naruto has managed to sneak out. Sai stared blankly at the window where his idiotic blonde teammate snuck out of. Poof!

"Yo. Meet at the Hokage tower in 7 minutes." Poof! Sakura sighed once more. Old habits die hard.

Tsunade examined the room again. 8 people, one missing. She felt her vein throb and resisted the urge to smack the table in half. Where was that stupid orange clad ninja, who she loved like a son?

"Shizune! Find Naruto at on-" She was cut off when the door burst open, revealing the knuckle-headed ninja.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late! I got distracted when---" His explanation was cut short when her apprentice smashed her chakra powered fist on top of Naruto's head. Tsunade couldn't resist the smile creeping up her face. She was suddenly reminded of the old times with Jaraiya. Her enjoyment was cut short when her client cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Yes, this man right here, Carlisle, is not an actual human. No, he is a vampire, more commonly known as a bapaia. No, he does not feed on human blood, but animal." Kiba and Akamaru paled slightly but Carlisle shook his head, which was followed with sighs of relief. "Now, his family is endangered by a chance of war from a group of new bapaias, which do feed on human blood. They are very strong, so do not under estimate them. Do you understand? If you are bitten, then you will turn into one of them unless one of them suck out the venom. So I do not want any of you returned as vampires." The ninjas winced at the thought of facing the busty woman's wrath.

"Uhm, L-Lady Tsunade, why i-isn't N-Neji-san and h-his team here?" Hinata asked quietly. The ninjas nodded their heads in agreement.

"Team Gai is on a mission, which is why we have asked for a neighboring village to send a team of chunins."

"Gaara!?!?"

"Gaara is Kazekage, preventing him from leaving his village."

"Oh yeah, so which village?"

"The Village Hidden in the Moon."

"WHAT!? What kind of village is THAT?!"

"A new one. Their people are currently getting used to their new surroundings, so they need the money. Their ninjas are powerful, as I heard. If we allow their ninjas to partake in this mission, then our alliance will be strengthened." Tsunade explained. "They should arrive just about…..now."

As if on cue, three cloaked figures arrived in the middle of the room, startling the remaining ninjas.

"Thank you lady Tsunade, for allowing us on this mission." The one in the middle thanked, sounding oddly feminine.

"Please remove the cloaks Hikari, Ayaka, Sayuri. No need for them."

"Of course." Again, the middle one spoke. The three slowly revealed their faces, all of them female. However, you could tell that they were not to be underestimated, as behind the pretty faces, there was an edge off unconcealed power.

"Would you kindly introduce yourselves?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah yes," The middle one spoke. She had long red hair, tied to a ponytail, which framed vibrant green eyes.(Yeah, I'll explain them later….), "My name is Hikari. I am a chunin in my village. I like many things, and hate a few. I dream of becoming a legend, much like my father."

"My name is Ayaka Senju," The one on Hikari's right continued her brown hair down and chocolate brown eyes oddly familiar, "Yes, I am related to Lady Tsunade, however, only about 1/16th blood related. My family migrated from Konoha, seeking refuge to a nearby village, before finally stumbling and settling down in the Village Hidden in the Moon. My mother and father were assassinated, leaving me with my sensei. I dream of becoming as skilled in the field of medical ninjutsu as the Fifth Hokage." Finally the one on the farthest left spoke.

"I am Sayuri. I am afraid I can not inform you much of my past, seeing as it is blurry to me. I awoke one day when I was eight, alone in a forest where an Anbu led me to my village. I remember things very well, yet nothing from when I was eight or younger. I do not have amnesia, doctors say I am just unconsciously blocking out memories due to them being horrific or somebody sealed them in my mind, which not even the Yamanaka clan can unlock." Her black eyes and black hair was the similar shade of black as Sasuke's and Sai's. Her face even look like the two boys, leaving a very confuses Sakura to start researching of this mysterious, yet interesting village.

The Konoha ninjas nodded, about to introduce themselves when Hikari motioned them to stop.

"We know all about you, reading files, books, reports, scrolls, anything involving you guys."

"Everything?" Naruto asked nervously. What if they accidentally blurted his secret out to everybody?

"No not everything. We're not stalkers you know." Sayuri joked. However, no one laughed at it, as the Konoha ninja eyed her suspiciously and her teammates sweat dropped. "What? Can't take a joke?" Carlisle cleared his throat, successfully gaining their attention.

"If you don't mind Lady Tsunade, I would like to leave in a matter of say, 30 minutes?"

"Oh yes, of course. Everyone, pack for a months trip. If you could get the job done earlier, it would make my life much _much _more easier." Her ninjas nodded and exited the room to pack. "Oh and Hikari, I want you to have this." Tsunade placed a scroll in the waiting hands.

"What is that?" Ayaka asked curiously. The scroll was a scroll she had never seen before. The edges were decorated with complex designs of some sort. The middle tied very tight, as if to prevent something from coming out.

"In there, is a seal. Two, in fact. One for Naruto, just in case he gets out of control or if you do, and the other, is a seal for vampire venom."

"You want to keep vampire venom!?" screeched Sayuri in disgust. Even though she hasn't heard of it, she certainly thought it was vile.

"For research!" Ayaka and Carlisle whispered excitedly. In an average person's mind, it was completely pointless. However, in a medical ninja's mind, with the right people and skills, the poison could be neutralized until the vampire venom could no longer turn a person into a vampire, but still have the right amount to save lives. Genius! Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, I want, no _need _some, to research. Think of the possibilities with this venom if we can turn it into a poison or a medicine!"

"Yes, that would be helpful. Hai, I'll collect some for you Tsunade-sama." Hikari agreed, tucking the scroll neatly in a box, which she kept deep inside her backpack, which was surprisingly, filled with more scrolls.

"Make sure not to lose it in the heap of paper you call studying." Hikari glared at Sayuri's comment. She did not want to have to wait for the newborns with nothing to do.

"Ah yes, you might as well head to a shop for something to eat. The journey must have been exhausting." True Konohagakure was close to Tsukigakure, it did not mean the journey there was easy. It took them several hours of running nonstop to arrive in such short notice. The girls nodded and headed for the nearest food stand, which was surprisingly a restaurant, called "Thousand Dishes".

"What do you think?" Hikari asked her two companions as they were sitting in a comfy red booth.

"Well, I was going to start off with the buffalo wings, but then I'm on a diet so I'm think of ordering Ohitashi, but Okonomi-yaki sounds really good right now….." Sayuri thought out loud.

"No, I mean about the village! Do you think this alliance will do us good?" Hikari's voice dropped into a low whisper.

"Yes, not just because of my personal relations to this village. This is the strongest ninja village, and the people seem nice enough to protect." Ayaka stated. Hikari nodded in agreement, and went back to ordering. The restaurant sure lived up to its name, with the menu filled with different dishes. They decided on Ohitashi as an appetizer. Hikari chose Sashimi(because she loved seafood), Ayaka went with sushi(because my friend loves sushi and this is who she is in my story), and after much contemplating and deciding to ditch dieting, Sayuri ordered a big plate of Yakitori(seriously, this the person I made this character for ate six pieces of my mom's chicken O.O). However, they had to skip dessert if they wanted to make it on time. Hurriedly, they paid for their meal and sped off to the gate.

As they strolled through the streets, they could not help but feel the their moods rising. Sure there village was nice and happy, one could not help but sigh and be happy in a village like Konoha. Sure many things have happened, but that still did not affect the village atmosphere. Children were laughing and playing, young women gossiping, ninjas training, merchants selling, mother doing chores……one day their village would be like this after construction. Then the refugees would have a great place to stay, where the village will protect and raise them like mother to child.

Less and less people started appearing as they reached the gate. Must be because of the unknowing danger just after the gate. Then the massive gate was there right before their eyes. Now they knew what it meant to feel the great pride in reaching the gate meant. However, their instinct told them to tear their eyes off the great gate and to the people standing underneath it.

There, they saw Team 8 with Carlisle. Shino sat on a bench, unmoving with a bug on his fingers. Hinata made small talk with the intimidating vampire, which surprisingly, hasn't made her faint yet. Kiba was somewhat staying away from Carlisle, with Akamaru at his side whimpering. They all greeted them, with the girls smiling.

Soon after, Team 7 came, of course loud and violent. Sakura was currently hitting Sai and Naruto. Naruto for being, well, Narutoish, and Sai for making an inappropriate comment of her looks. Both boys nursing their cheek wound, Sai silently, and Naruto anime crying. Tsunade and Shizune came trailing after them, Tsunade holding a sake bottle, which was half empty and Shizune trying to prevent Tsunade from doing something humiliating in public.

Finally, Team 10 arrived, Ino stating they fashionably late. Everyone could tell, judging from Shikamaru's silent cussing and the hint of resentment in Ino's voice, Ino disturbed Shikamaru's cloud watching.

"I see everyone is here. Now, we need to hurry back, the attack may occur at any time soon."

"Can we get there as soon as one day?" Naruto asked Carlisle. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, we can get there on faster, if there was a space/time jutsu." Carlisle hinted at Tsunade. Tsunade felt a migraine coming as she called for Kakashi again. After explaining the situation to Kakashi, he agreed, allowing himself a three day vacation at the ever so wondrous place called the hospital for using his sharingan to transport so many people. With that, Kakashi unleashed his Mangekyou sharingan.

"This may be rough, but it will be over in ten seconds." Kakashi explained. With that, the ninjas and vampire felt their bodies swirling and morphing, causing much pain, but enduring it as they traveled across the ocean in a matter of seconds to arrive in a clearing deep in a forest(uhm, the clearing in which Laurent found Bella).

"Welcome, everyone to Forks, Washington, where you will be fighting newborns."

Carlisle began leading them to his house, which was somewhat far, but nothing a little vampire/ninja running can't fix. Trees were a luscious shade of yellows, oranges, and reds, losing a bit of foliage due to winter being so near. Houses with people inside looking stunned as they swore they saw moving figure rushing past at incredible speeds. Carlisle saw the look and sighed. They were humans, not very believing, but his children…..Oh how would his children react to this?

Carlisle began slowing down, finally stopping completely in front of a majestic house. The outside of the house slightly dulled in age, yet sturdy and magnificent. The ninjas were caught in a trance. They were pulled out when a loud, pixie-like creature screamed out. Her vibrant gold eyes scanned the crowd excitedly before her breakable body hopped out of the window, only for the creature to gracefully land and her lithe, dancer steps did not prepare the ninjas for the next sound to enter their ears.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! FINALLY! THE PEOPLE IN MY VISION CAME!" Oh how her sweet, yet torturous voice pierced their ears. What joy…..

* * *

**Well that, was surprisingly long considering how much free time I have O.o**

**Anyways, the gang just met Alice and her excited voice. Yes, Chapter 2 is coming out soon, promise……I hope lol. So yeah, back from retirement. Inspired after reading Book 3 and Book 4. Heheheheh. So the character info I was talking about? Happening in later chapters since I am ULTRA lazy.( Finished at 2:00 A.M babe!)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed my Chapter 1/Preview, because I worked hard on this thing and hopefully you guys will review….Excuse my Japanese people, I use TRANSLATORS! SO if any of you guys could help…..much appreciated! But…. Bye for now! ****J**


End file.
